Forever (My Best Friend)
by MagicInTheMusic
Summary: Killian Jones and Emma Swan work together at a local paper company. It's exactly what you'd expect, but everything you've wanted. (A take on Jim and Pam)
1. Chapter 1

_She typing vigorously on the keys, waiting for the new guy to arrive. The whole month has been a blur, so some change to the routine is the only thing keeping her going._

 _The familiar creak of the glass door makes her look up. He looks nervous, it's obvious as he comes up to her desk and tries a smile._

 _"Um," he coughs to clear his throat, "I'm Killian Jones. The, uh, new hire." His Irish accent leads the entire office to turn towards him, but it's his blue eyes that catch her attention._

 _Emma smiles. "Emma Swan." She stand from her desk to point out his own. "Enjoy this moment because you're never going back to this time before you met your desk mate, David." He gives her a funny look, but she only shrugs and points out his desk again which he heads to slightly unwillingly. His eyes seem to linger for just a moment longer before surveying the rest of his surroundings._

 _As he takes his seat and lays only a pencil on the desk, she finds a minute to look him over._

 _The dark blue shirt and black tie really bring out his ocean eyes, the ones she had to convince herself not to stare at just a moment before. His hair is slightly messy, like he just rolled out of bed and forgot to run a comb through it and instead used his finger. There's a slight scrubs covering his face as well, leaving her to assume he'd been running late for the first day. Irish as well. Probably new by how thick it seemed. Another glances lets her privy to a large yawn and head shake. Definitely not used to the time difference yet._

 _His head turns in her generally direction, and she immediately ducks her head to scan the empty computer screen. Her cheeks turn red at being caught examining him._

 **Two Years Later**

He notices her eyes drooping every few minutes and for the thousandth time he wonders if she's been sleeping. Just looking at her hunched over posture, he knows she's stressed. Getting up from his desk, only receiving a few looks from David, he heads to receptions and taps on the counter.

"Swan, I have an idea."

She shakes her head, intent on the task of whiting out some forms. "I'm busy, Killian." The threat of downsizing was breathing down everyone's neck these last few months. To be honest, he's not worried. It's not like he plans on making a career out of an office job. That'd be sad. He has much bigger ideas.

"Come on, Swan," he won't accept her refusal; it's obvious she needs a break. Even in the last few months, he can tell she's almost at a breaking point. The wedding plans, Neal, and the daily stresses of the office were taking their toll.

Her eyes flick up to his in annoyance that shoots some of his confidence. "I said not now." He almost leaves her alone, just to spite her. Sometimes it would just be easier to leave it be. His heart would certainly thank him.

From his back pocket he pulls a small black remote about half the size of his fist. "But I'll let you press the button." Her eyes glance back up to his and he can finally see that glint of mischief. She hold out her hand, and he gives it up, letting his fingers linger for just a moment longer while she wraps her delicate digits around the remote. It's all he can do to pull himself away from the small moment of contact, something that he so desperately craves when he's around her. Honestly, he's surprised he's able to keep up such of a 'best friend' facade. He has always wanted more than that, but he doesn't want to hurt her because she's with Neal.

"What's it do?"

Killian slides around her desk and comes to kneel next to her. "Press and find out." Her smile is like oxygen to him as she flicks her eyes between him and the red button. "Go on, Swan." She shrugs and places a thumb on the button.

At first nothing happen, but then a beep sounds through the office and David's coffee explodes all over his shirt.

"Jones!" David is furious, his grumpy demeanor quickly changing to range as he sprints, actually sprints, to the men's bathroom. If Killian thought they'd be in any danger whatsoever of Robin, their boss, reprimanding him, he wouldn't of done it. One glance toward his office shows a small smirk, but an otherwise turned head.

Emma's turned in her chair trying to hide her laughter. His hand is on her elbow as he laughs with her, trying to keep himself upright. "Seriously, that was the best," he manages through his fit of laughter. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Belle giving him the evil eye for being so loud. He tries to tone it down a notch, but just cannot get over the face that David made when the coffee first exploded. Of course, he'd been nice enough to wait until it had cooled slightly before setting off the caffeine bomb.

A creak.

Both of their heads turn to the door and in comes Neal. Killian's enjoyment depletes in a flash. He forgets his hand on her elbow.

"Trying to cop a feel, Jones?" His nostrils flair unattractively. Killian removes his hand, suddenly aware he's gotten her in trouble. It's always the last thing he wants because he's never sure what's she's going home to. Neal seems like a nice enough guy, but there's nothing that really stands out as someone you want to spend a whole lot of time with...he might be biased though.

"We were just having a little bit of fun," Emma comes to stand, quickly pulling even further away from Killian. She stands next to Neal. She only does that when he comes in, as if they've done something wrong by enjoying each other's company. It's not like he makes her laugh that often, the task of making Swan come away from the daily troubles of life always falls to him, not that he's complaining.

"Oh yeah. So much fun." He's still eyeing Killian.

He has no idea what Emma sees in him, or how she thinks this man is what she deserves. She deserves everything, and that is not what he's giving her.

"Come on, Neal," her eyes are drooping again. He can practically hear how exhausted she is.

"Fine." Even as he says it, he's still looking at Killian. It's unnerving.

They go to lunch and she doesn't look at him as they leave.

0

"Yeah, Emma's great..I mean, everyone here is pretty nice."

"No, no, we're just friends. Emma's engaged to Neal, we just have fun together." He's not sure who he's trying to convince.

0

It's after lunch that they come back together; Neal kisses her a little too roughly for Killian's liking. He has to look away until he's gone, but even after Emma won't meet his eyes. She continues to look at the computer screen, even though he knows there hasn't been any calls her entire lunch break. He would know considering he only took a break to eat a few gummy bears at his desk.

It's five before she even glances up at him as he taps on her desk once again. "Swan."

Her eyes just barely leave the screen and touch his for a moment. She pulls her blue cardigan tighter around herself. "Hm?"

With a scratch to the back of his head, he continues rather awkwardly. "I'm, uh, sorry if I made you feel uncom-"

"No, no. It's fine," she hurried to cut him off. Not even letting him get out what he wants to. "I'll just see you on Monday?" It's a peace offering that she'd begging him to take. Begging to drop the earlier incident between them.

It's a deep sigh that he has to suppress next. "Yeah, Monday." He slings on his coat and forces a smile.

"Seriously, how many bloody times to I have to say we're just friends? She. Is. Engaged. My feelings don't really matter in this situation because of that."

"You guys need to stop."

0

"Killian? Yeah, he's my best friend. Like, when I'm having a bad day or have seen too many stationary envelopes for the wedding, he always knows how to make me feel better."

"No..I mean..I love Neal. I tell him stuff about my day too."

"Of course I hope Killian finds love. What kind of question is that?"

0

 _"Come on, Jones." He's trying to give himself a pep talk about the doors of Apple Tree Paper Company. It's just an entry level sales job, nothing he can't handle. On the contrary, it's also his first job since leaving Ireland. He's so tired still. The time change hadn't yet caught up with him despite already living in his flat for two weeks._

 _The glass door creaks as he pushes it open and he inwardly cringes. Of course it would creak. A mop of curly blonde hair turns up from behind the reception desk and a warm smile greets him._

 _His introduction is awkward at best, but the girl doesn't seem to mind. She seems almost amused as the entire office turns to stare at him. It's obviously because of his accent. Still, he can't shake the feeling this woman is giving him._

 _She points to an open desk opposite to a slightly hunched over man. Her eyes are almost telling him good luck in a challenging manner. Unsurely, he makes his way over, but allows himself one more look to the lass._

 _She is beautiful._

 _After a few moments, and the hundredth yawn of the day, he can feel a set of eyes watching him. He turns in the general direction, but only finds the Swan girl with her head ducked low._


	2. Chapter 2

_With his first week down at the paper company, he thinks he can handle it. Figuring out how to type with only one hands is still a challenge, but he's sure he'll eventually figure it out. The pain still bothered him, but with only missing it for four months, he should expect it. The prosthetic chafed against the irritated skin, but he wasn't going to come into the job without it. David had made a huge deal about it on his second day and he couldn't imagine the embarrassment if he came in without a hand._

 _He opened the fridge, searching for his sandwich, and noticed the familiar peach fruit cup with a past expiration date decorating the front. Being in the office only a week, he still wasn't familiar with his co-workers lunch choices and decided just to leave it, better to not rock the boat. As he's sitting down to eat his plain sandwich, Emma comes in and smiles at him. She retrieves the fruit cup from the fridge and heads back to her desk._

 _Torn between just letting it go and saving her from possible food poisoning, he decides to get up and follow her to her desk. She has the cup open and is about to stick a fork in._

 _He clears his throat and she looks up. "There's no way I should know this, but that fruit cup you're about to eat has expired."  
She stares at him for a moment before checking to see if he's right, and then she starts laughing. "My knight in blue button-up shirt, you have saved my stomach. I owe you my life."_

 _0_

"Yeah, can I speak to Mr. Robert Gold? It's Killian Jones from Apple Tree Paper Company calling."  
She's listening to him on the phone instead of filing. Not that she really has much to do anyways. Maybe a few calls will come in and she'll have to make a few copies, but most of the time she isn't that busy. The job was an entry level position that she started out in seven years prior in her early twenties. College wasn't really in the cards because of her lack of finances, barely able to even afford a small apartment in the small town of Storybrooke.

0

"Yeah, it's my one huge sale a year that makes up a quarter of my yearly salary. I make one call to Mr. Gold to renew his supplies. I even have a small bottle of rum stashed away in my desk to celebrate after I make the call."

0

She's made to look up from the computer at the sound of the monstrous paper shredder. It was the loudest thing in the office. Killian was glaring and pointing angrily at the phone to his ear. There was no way he could hear the client.

"I'm way overdue on my shredding anyways," David shrugged, completely nonplussed.  
Killian reaches over and furiously pulls the plug on the shredder. "That's better, "Mr. Gold. About your-" He's cut off.

"Conference room. Now." Robin is out of his office and Killian groaned, his head dropping to the desk for a moment. Emma rolls her eyes and grabs her notepad to head into the meeting.

She hears him groan again from his desk before she's out of earshot. "Mr. Gold, I'm going to have to call you back."

0

"Sales are up, but I have a few prospective clients that I want to check out this week. I'm sending Killian and David out on sales calls after this meeting," Robin inclines his head toward the both of them. Emma sees Killian let out a deep breath and sit up straighter. She's sure this won't go well. "Also, please make sure to get your paperwork in on time this week. The quarter is ending soon and Regina will be in next week for review."

Another event Emma was far from excited for. Regina Mills was one of the heads in charge of the company and she was beyond frightening. She and Robin always had this unnerving amount of sexual intention that she would never understand, and having to take notes on their meetings was always...interesting.

No one seems interested enough to make any comments and Robin shrugs. "Alright. Dismissed. Killian and David head out."

She tries to make eye contact with him as they go, but he's in such a bad mood that he seems to not notice. Every time they go one sales calls together, someone always comes back either hurt or furious. Why Robin still sends them out together, she'll never understand.

0

It's five thirty, with only three other people in the office, when Killian comes storming in with David right behind him.

"We had that, Jones! You shouldn't talk so much." The man is fuming as he grabs his things violently. In the process, he knocks over a cup of pencils, swears, and storms from the desk.

Emma looks up from the end of her filing with a raised eyebrow. Killian's at his desk furiously grabbing his desk phone. She would hate to be the number keys he was pressing so harshly.

"Yeah, it's Killian Jones for Mr. Gold." He's silent for a moment, with only a lingering glare for David. She can tell the news from the line is not good and her suspicion is confirmed when he slams the receiver down to its holder.

"Company property!" David's halfway out the door, but still managing to annoy the hell out of everyone left.  
Killian flops down in his desk chair, hands in his hair.

0

"Yeah, I lost my biggest client because of that prick. Guy couldn't shut up for one second so I could make the sale and we ended up lost in the middle of nowhere. Gold decided that three hang-ups was too much and decided to go with a bigger brand name."

"What happened out there? Leroy decided to focus on bashing the competition instead of promoting our products. He told me to shut up three times during the sale. The manager was not impressed."

0

"Jones?" He can hear her tentative voice. Her desk chair squeaks and she's moving toward his desk. She leans against it and taps him on the shoulder; his face is still flopped over in his hands. It's already been a long day and he's not entirely sure that he can handle keeping up his façade around her. Holding himself back from admitting his feeling is draining.

Reluctantly, he picks himself up and plasters on an extremely fake smile. It's all he can do to shrug and pretend it's all fine even though he's losing a big chunk of his salary. "Swan."

She pats his prosthetic hand, the one he lost only a few months before moving to America, and opens his desk drawer without a word. Looking around, she finally finds his mini bottle of his favorite Irish whiskey and places it on the desk in front of him. "I think this is well deserved anyways." From the bottom drawer she pulls out his tumbler to set on the desk.

Robin is already gone and it's past five, so she really doesn't care about the consequences.  
He raises and eyebrow and leans down to the bottom drawer, pulling out a second tumbler and hands them both to her, taking the whiskey for himself. "Break room?"

She shrugs and leads the way to the small back room where they can at least drink without prying eyes. The year before she had taken a drink of his whiskey, but otherwise left him alone to celebrate. This year there wasn't much to celebrate.

0

"No? Why would his prosthetic bother me?"

"Also no. I have not seen his actual arm without the hand. He doesn't talk about it.

0

He's pouring them each a glass as they lean in the hard plastic chairs.

"Bad day?" Her eyebrow is raised and it's not like he can lie to the human equivalent of a polygraph.

Taking a swig and relishing in the burn, he shrugs. "Lost the Gold account."

She cringes, knowing how big it is, "Damn, I'm sorry." He nods.

Instead of anything else that she knows won't help, she scoots over her chair and leans her head on his shoulder.

0

"Not a bad day, I guess."


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma, can you please make sure Robin finishes up the paperwork today. I really don't want to stay until seven this time," Mary Margaret, from accounting, was hanging out around her desk.

"I'll definitely try," Emma rolled her eyes inwardly and she walked away.

The woman did have a point though, the last time Robin had so much paperwork to sign they were at the office well into the night. It ended up being Killian to trick him into signing them by getting him to practice writing with his left hand.

She eyed the second stack of pay checks that he had to sign every Friday and decided to finally grab them.

0

Twenty minutes later she left his office even more overwhelmed than when she went in. The paychecks were not her responsibility, but they would blame her if it didn't get done. She suspected that was the reason Killian jumped in for her the year before. He always managed to save her like that.

Her desk chair squeaked as she sat down and Killian raised his head from his desk. His prosthetic was under his desk and he was typing on the computer with one hand. She shrugged and set back to looking at the file on her desk.

Every so often, she'd look back up. Killian's face would grimace every so often and he started fingers around the edges of his prosthetic. The only thing she knew about his injury was that it was a few years ago, it was hard to imagine that it would still cause him pain.

0

He came up to her desk an hour later. "Would you mind faxing these for me?" He handed over about ten sheets of stock. Looking up, she noticed he was looking at the ground and switched to eyeing the wall.

"What, broke your arm?" She snickered, but he just shrugged. Standing from the squeaky chair, she started fumbling with the machine. The fax machine was a tad tricky, but usually he'd just use his prosthetic to press the numbers while jamming the paper through. "Everything okay, Kil?" Reaching over, she caught the edge of his blue dress shirt before he could turn away again.

He forced a smile, she can always tell, "Hand's just giving me a day, Swan. Thanks for faxing those." He took his originals back and headed over to his desk where he put his head down for a moment. Robin still hadn't signed the forms.

0

"No, I don't know what's bothering him. He is acting weird though. Maybe it's his hand?"

"I wish he would just talk to me for once. The man is so guarded, it' like a prison in his mind."

0

"I'm fine."

"Emma said what?"

"No, I'm fine. She should mind her own business."

0

David headed into Robin's office around 4:30 and came out twenty minutes later with signed paychecks for her. "Your welcome," he smiled. "I noticed the pirate wasn't coming to your rescue." As he finished distributing the paperwork by last name, he eyed Mary Margaret in the back with what she assumed was longing. It was odd her for to see him with emotions, but the woman blushed.

"Thank you, David." She smiled as he went back to his seat. Still, she was disappointed that Killian hadn't chipped in. Maybe she didn't have the right though. He wasn't he boyfriend, she wasn't even she he was her friend on days like they seemed to be having. Feelings weren't his specialty, but even for him this was a big flop. It had to be his hand, there was no other explanation that made sense.

With five minutes left on the work day, she shut down the computer and packed up her leftover files. Killian glanced up to her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. She really didn't want to push him.

Most of the office had left by the time she put her coat over her shoulders and grabbed her purse. He was still at his desk when she stood. "Need a ride, Jones?" Usually he biked to work, but she knew if it was his hand it would strain the muscle there.

"I'm fine, Swan." He glanced down at his arm, but back to the computer screen that was slowly shutting down.

Emma put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Kil. Let me take you home, I know your hand's bothering you."

"I think I'll pass on the ride with your fiancé." She raised an eyebrow.

"Just you and me, Neal's out with a friend." Taking him by the arm, she gave a gentle pull and he stood up.

0

Killian lived twenty minutes from the office, but she'd never seen his home before. Neal had been pretty upset the first time she had told him Killian had invited her over. It wasn't even anything special, just a get together with some people form the office. Neal had threatened to leave if she went, and eventually she decided that it was better not to rock the boat.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your hand? I'd rather an explanation than the cold shoulder routine." She turned down the radio just a tad, but he took a few minutes to even respond to her. Humming alone to the song, she waited out for his answer.

"It's just pain from the prosthetic."

There seemed to be an obvious solution. "Why don't you just take it off? It'd probably help."

"Swan.." He groaned and turned to look out the dark window.

"Jones, I just don't get it."

"It's my hand, and you can't understand that. Just let it go, I'm not your boyfriend." The silence in the aftermath was one where she could tell he regretted it. It stung. Hard. Almost like a slap to the face. He was her best friend really, no one else in the office was someone she could really get along with. To be honest with herself, she could talk to him about more things than she could with Neal.

"Fine, I'll back off."

They rode the rest of the way in silence until she pulled up to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

She pulls up to the small driveway of his home. It's a decent sized home with little anchors littering the lawn as lights and what she thinking is a boat for a mailbox. Killian is still glancing out the window when she cuts the engine and waits for him to just leave. The earlier insult still stung and she really just didn't want to talk to him about it. Maybe he didn't want to be friends anymore, she wasn't sure. His behavior throughout the day would certainly lend to that assumption.

"Swan?" Emma can tell he's turned towards her now, but she decides to carry on staring out the front window. It's no use to continue the argument, it will just make going home to a quiet home harder. Originally she had plans to talk to him about the company awards ceremony coming up, but that went out the window.

"Swan, please. I'm sorry," he sighs and scratches at the back of his neck, "it's this bloody thing. It gets the better of me sometimes." It's a peace offering, a chance to bury the hatchet they have forming between them. It only takes her a moment to decide whether or not to continue their feud.

"Look," she turns toward him and sees his hopeful eyes, "I get that we're not dating, I have a fiancé, but I was hoping we were at least friend." The feeling of getting it off her chest does not satisfy or even encourage her to continue to yell at him. His face falls in the subtlest way, eyebrows drooping and shinning eyes turning dark.

"We are-"

Emma shakes her head, "Just go, Killian. I'm not in the mood." It's easier to close herself off than she had originally suspected. She turns back to the window and waits for him to take the hint.

It takes him only a minute to get it through his head that she's not going to talk any further. "As you wish." He opens the door and retrieves his bike from the back with only the slightest grimace that she can see. The minute he's closing the door she's starting the car back up. She feels worse than when he was in the car as his shoulders slump all the way up to his front door, but she doesn't stay to see him get inside.

0

When she gets home the house is empty and she knows Neal is still out. He'll be back around two in the morning drunk off his ass and probably wanting sex. Drunk Neal always wants sex when she doesn't. It would be an interesting night for her.

0

When she comes into the office in the morning, exhausted from her night, she notices a blueberry muffin, her favorite, and a coffee waiting for her. The coffee is still warm when she takes a grateful sip and looking up to the desk across from hers. Killian has a small smile on his lips as he turns his head to her, but it fades slightly when he takes in her face.

She knows her face is pale and there are dark circles under her eyes. Her appearance just says 'I'm a mess'. The night only lent her about a half hour of sleep between trying to persuade Neal to stop trying to jump her and him throwing up about five times.

 _Thank you,_ she mouths to his. The morning had not been something she was thrilled with, but the welcoming present had perked her up.

Killian nods with a small smile and holds up his own coffee in response.

She sits down gently in the chair and starts up her computer. There are about five unheard messages on the phone, only three of them from Neal. She erases them with a sigh and takes a bite of the muffin.

0

Her computer pings with a message around four thirty.

 _KJones: Still mad at me, Swan?_

She looks up from her computer, but he won't turn his head up to meet her eyes.

 _ESwan: I've accepted the offering. It would be wrong to go back_

Killian doesn't respond for a few minutes and she wonders if he ever will when it finally pings.

 _KJones: Rough night?_

 _ESwan: Something like that_

 _KJones: I don't get why you stay with him_

She doesn't responds and she looks up to see his lips in a hard line.

0

"Roy and I just work. That's all there is to it."

"No, I don't plan to break it off for Killian. That question is crossing the line."

0

Five comes rolling around and Neal comes in office front door to pick her up. It's easier to carpool most days when neither of them have anything to do after work. The ride in the morning was silent, but she didn't have it in her to continue being mad.

"Come on, babe," he motions to the door. She cuts a quick glance to Killian who still won't look her way.

Emma turns off her computer and tosses the coffee cup in the trash, the muffin wrapper long gone.

0

"I know, I shouldn't have said it, but sometimes it gets to me. He has no idea what he has and treats her as such."

"You know, I try to be there for her but she just makes it so hard sometimes. Watching him bring her down day after day is taking its toll. Did you see her eyes this morning?"

0

He wants to throw something at a wall as she leaves. It's not fair. Still, he's sure the night will look better with a drink… or a few.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning seems to hit Killian hard.

He comes in with red eyes and most likely a pounding headache by the way he flinches when the phone rings. David hasn't come in yet which is probably helping the situation, but he's never late so it's odd.

In repayment of what he brought for her the day before, she takes a break to head to the nearest coffee shop.

0

"Rough night?" She asks, approaching his desk with her treasure in tote.

He picks his head up from the position of flat on his desk that it's been for probably five minutes to give her a slightly smile. "Something like that," he echoes her message.

"I come bearing gifts," she announces quietly and lays down the black coffee and three aspirin.

His features relax as he quickly takes the aspirin with a gulp of coffee. "Swan, you are officially my favorite person." It's just a thing, a thing that should not make her heart flutter or her stomach kick, but it does.

"Was I not before?" It's the only thing she can think to say in response. Her heart is still fluttering and it's a good thing that he's hungover or he might have noticed. He is always in tune with her emotions.

One of his eyebrows raise questioningly and he shrugs.

0

"There is no one else. She is my favorite person. I mean, she brought me coffee and aspirin."

0

The office phone starts ringing about half past ten, long after David should have come into work. She looks at it with disdain.

"Apple Tree Paper Company, this is0"

 _"Emma! It's David. I need you to come get me!"_ There's an unmistakable panic in his voice that she has never heard before.

"Woah, calm down. What happened?" Killian looks up with questioning eyes, and her expression immediately makes him come to her desk.

 _"I've been hurt, I need you to come get me."_

"David, do you need me to call an ambulance?" Robin is now out of his office and the rest of the staff are staring. Mary Margaret has her hand hovering over her mouth as she looks with unrestrained concern.

 _"No, no, I got my hand stu0"_ Killian is taking the headset out of her hand and pressing the speaker button, thankfully alleviating her stress.

"David," he's talking loudly so the whole office can hear, "tell us really loudly what happened."

 _"My hand. It's stuck in the horse stall, I tried to pull it out, but it just made it worse. I need Pam to come get me."_

Killian rolls his eyes, the situation is more than comical now. "Dave, Emma can't leave her desk. I'll just come check it out."

 _"No! Not, Killian."_ There's silence for a moment. _"Please don't send Killian."_

He motions for her to hang up the headset and she complies with a raised eyebrow. "You're going to pick him up?"

"I'm definitely not letting anyone else go, I just have to see this, love." His eyes are laughing and she wonders if he notices the term of endearment he just let slip. She notices.

0

"Love… it's just a term of endearment."

"Yes, extremely hungover. I was out until about four, slept two hours, and then had to get ready to come to this. My head is killing me, little bit of blurry vision. Probably shouldn't be driving, but this is going to be a sight to behold."

0

She watches him leave, but holds herself back from watching him out the window.

0

The drive to David's is about twenty minutes, but he only makes it about a mile down the road when his vision goes blurry. He can't see and he's afraid of what's to come. Thankfully the street is deserted, but he can't see and he's driving a moving vehicle. There's a loud horn and he whips the car to the right, hoping to avoid the oncoming car that was assumingly coming straight for him.

The next thing he knows is a large crash and he's world goes dark.

0

He wakes unsure of how much time has passed, but knowing he needs help by how bad his head is pounding. He's able to reach his phone, but the numbers are blurry. 911 is out of the question, but he can find the two, or what he hopes is the two.

0

Back at the office, Emma's phone starting ringing, not the office phone, but her cellphone. It's Killian's stupid face that lights up her screen and she slides the green arrow across the screen.

"Is David alright?" She's laughing, until she heard the heavy breathing on the other end of the line. "Killian?"

More heavy breathing. "Emma, I think I h0hit a street pole or something. I need you t0to get me, I can't see the phone," his voice his shaking and striking fear into her. She's grabbing her keys and running into the wintery weather without even a coat without a moment's thought.

"I'm on my way, I should probably call an ambulance, Killian." She's driving, but it's slow going because of the amount of snow on the road. It's not surprising that he slid on the ice.

" _No, I think I'm fine, but my visions blurry."_

She's about a mile away from the office when she sees his car with the front end banged into a metal pole. There's not much damage to the front of the car. Cutting the engine, she races from the car to the mess. There are no other cars on the road to worry about.

"Killian?" Emma throws open the front door and finds him with a pale face and eyes closed.

Lazily, his eyes open, "Hey, Em." It's a name she hasn't heard from him before that causes another little flutter.

"Come on, Jones," she wraps an arm around his waist to help him from the car. He's woozy on his feet and they almost slip on the ice twice. It has to be a concussion. The thought crosses her mind again when he starts laughing after the second slip.

0

"Mmm, where are you taking me?"

She looks over to his hunched over form, "Hospital."

Killian is silent again for a few moments before he giggles again. "So pretty, Em." Rolling her eyes, she pushes him back against the seat again.

0

A nurse takes him for a CT only moments after they arrive once she reveals he'd taken aspirin. Apparently it can give bigger chance to a brain bleed after head trauma. She stays in the waiting room once they take him and calls to let Robin know why she dashed out. He let her know that he would call the police to take care of David.

0

Two cups of watery black coffee later the same nurse that had taken down information came to the waiting room to find her. The woman recognized her easily out of the other three people in the waiting room. It seemed to be a slow day for the Storybrooke Hospital.

"Ms. Swan?" She nods to the woman whose tag reads 'Anna'. "Mr. Jones' scan came back. He has a moderate concussion and no bleeding or swelling. If you don't mind coming with me, he's asking for you."


End file.
